


I'll Keep You Warm, Milady

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My boyfriend gave me a Hiccstrid prompt and I went with it: this is the result</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm, Milady

“She’s quite a girl, hey, Hiccup?” Snotlout asks obnoxiously as he approaches Hiccup, startling him. He had been distractedly watching Astrid training on his way to the blacksmith.

“Uh, yeah, I guess...” Hiccup’s cheeks warm as Astrid glances towards the two, catching Hiccup’s eyes on her. His hand rubs at his equally warm neck as he looked in the exact opposite direction of her.

“Quite a fighter, too. She could use a wife like you; keep her house clean while she fights for our village.” Snotlout cackles, punching Hiccup in the arm. “No other use for a scrawny boy like you.” Hiccup rubs the spot where he’d been punched as Snotlout walks away to bother Astrid instead, or “woo” as Snotlout would call it. It only took about ten seconds for Astrid to have him pinned to the ground. But Hiccup barely noticed, feeling ashamed as he hurried off to his workshop.

But of course the Gods couldn’t pity him this once and let him wallow in peace. Because, of course, he ran into his father on his way.

“Ah, the Pride of Berk, just who I’ve been looking for.” Stoick booms, huge hand clapping Hiccup’s tiny shoulder.

“Oh, hi, Dad.” Hiccup deflates. He really doesn’t want to have another of their famous father son conversations. They always revolve around what Stoick expects from Hiccup. He doesn’t know if he can handle that right now. He’s fully aware that he’s a disappointment, even after the whole domesticating-dragons-and-saving-everyone thing.

“Son, I think it’s time. I won’t be around forever-” Stoick starts.

“Oh, gee, while I’d LOVE to have this conversation, I think I hear Gobber calling.” It’s clearly a lie. Even his father knows as he calls out after him, but Hiccup needs to get out of there. He runs into his workshop, sighing as he closes the door behind him. If avoiding all of your problems was a skill highly regarded in Viking culture, he would be a lot better suited.

And so he sets himself to fixing the many weapons and dragon accessories he finds waiting for him, ignoring everything but his work.

\--

It was late into the night. Everyone, apart from Hiccup and Toothless, were sound asleep in their beds. But Hiccup couldn’t find sleep no matter how hard he tried. He tossed and turned for hours before Toothless took pity on him. With a roll of his eyes, he wandered over to Hiccup and nudged him with his snout before he finally got the hint to look at Toothless. Toothless began to slightly flap his wings, suggesting the two go out flying.

“Okay, Bud.” Hiccup caves, getting dressed into his flight gear. “Let’s go.”

The two sneak out as quietly as they can manage and begin to prepare for their late night flight.

“You wouldn’t be hiding from me, would you, Hiccup?” A voice speaks from the darkness.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, milady.” Hiccup replied, readying Toothless.

“Really? Because it certainly feels like you’ve been avoiding me.” Astrid approaches, a teasing smile on her face. It made Hiccup feel guilty; he had been avoiding her.  
“As if you’d ever let me.” He still hasn’t really looked at her. He had only been glancing occasionally from the corner of his eye.

“You’re damn right, Haddock. Now, what’s the problem?” Astrid places her hand over his, making him stop what he is doing. “You’re distracted; well, more than usual anyway. You’re avoiding me, and your father, and Snotlout; not that I blame you for that one. What happened?”

“Nothing happened, I’ve just been...busy.” He finishes lamely, having no better excuse.

“Uh-huh.” Astrid crosses her arm across her chest, waiting for the truth.

“Well, I’ll see you later, Astrid. Sweet dreams.” He pecks her cheek before climbing up onto Toothless, flying off as fast as they possibly can. Hiccup sighs as they fly away, dropping onto his back.

“What do I do, Bud?” He asks. Toothless just looks at him as cluelessly as Hiccup feels. The two continue flying until the sky lightens on the horizon, the sky bursting into different colours.

\--

When he tries to sneak back into the house, he isn’t as lucky.

“Ah Hiccup, there ya are.” Stoick speaks, standing from the table and approaching his son.

“Here I am, dad.” Hiccup replies, still not the slightest bit tired. Nor is he the slightest bit interested in having that conversation he avoided yesterday.  
“What’s the matter, son? You’re distracted; more so than usual.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Hiccup whines.

“Is this about Astrid?” Stoick asks. Hiccup sighs, a hand flying to cover his face. “I saw you lookin’ at her, until you spoke with Snotlout. Did he say something? Because you know-”

“He called me her wife! Said I wasn’t any use, that she was the fighter.” Hiccup blurts out. “And he’s right! I can’t fight, I couldn’t defend her. She deserves so much more than me.”

“Son, you’ve done more than Snotlout ever could. You ended the war between dragons and Vikings; you changed our entire way of life. Sure, you’re not strong, or a fighter, or a proper Viking-”

“Dad, this isn’t helping.” Hiccup intervenes.

“My point is, you’re different; always have been. You have different strengths, use them.”

“Thanks Dad.” And with that, Stoick pats Hiccup’s shoulder before leaving for chiefly duties.

His only strengths, beside his wit, clumsiness and his amazing ability to attract danger, were dragons and metalwork. But would that be enough to protect her?  
What was he talking about? Astrid could, and definitely would, defend herself. She was one of the toughest Vikings he’d ever known; Gods, maybe one of the toughest ever. Hiccup had been thinking about this completely wrong. He didn’t have to protect her, necessarily. Helping her defend herself; that was something he could do. Maybe one day he’d be capable of fighting by her side. But until then, he’d do everything he could to protect her in other ways.

Hiccup hurried off to his workshop, ideas already racing through his mind.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock! You stop right where you are!” He heard Astrid call out, stomping over to him with her axe in her hand. As he turned to face her, Hiccup notices how old and well-used it looked. The metal was scratched and dull while the wood began to show indents where she gripped it constantly. “I demand to know what’s going on. I’m not taking ‘nothing’ for an answer, so Gods help me-.” She begins before Hiccup grabs her waist and pulls her into a kiss. Astrid manages to close her mouth as Hiccup’s lips meet hers. The kiss is soft and warm and settles the fire within Astrid, at least temporarily.

When they both part and Hiccup lets her go, Astrid’s mouth is agape. A confused look dwells in her eyes.

“Meet me at my house at sunset.” Hiccup says before turning and hurrying towards his workshop. He had one idea in the front of his mind that he was aching to begin.

\--

Astrid was beautiful; the way she fought was beautiful. It was only fitting that she had a beautiful weapon too. He searches for the perfect piece of wood; dark, sturdy and knot-free. He forges steel into an axe head. He spends many hours heating and cooling and re-heating the steel head until it was perfectly formed and strong. He applied bees wax, linseed oil and turpentine to protect it from rusting. He then grinds the edge to sharpen it before polishing it. Once the axe head was completed, he dedicated himself to the handle. He carved the wood, perfecting the size to fit the axe head. He then engraves the sides with an interlaced chain-like pattern. While it did have a Viking appeal to it, it was also unique. Many others didn’t bother to specialise their weapons. Hiccup wasn’t kidding when he said the people of Berk were tough and tasteless. He sure was glad Astrid wasn’t like that.

The axe took him the better part of the day. Hiccup glanced at the position of the sun every few minutes or so, anxious for that evening. It was just before sunset when he finally finished. He grabbed the axe and wrapping it with cloth and tying it into position. He rushes from his workshop to his house, beating Astrid by the wing of a terrible terror.

“What do you want, Hiccup?” Astrid asks, arms crossed over her chest.

“I have a surprise for you.” Hiccup beams, proud of his handiwork. “But first, Toothless needs to fly.” He tells her, readying Toothless. Toothless could barely sit still after being ignored all day. He settles into the saddle before offering Astrid his hand. She knocks it out of the way, climbing onto Toothless herself.

“No funny business.” She warns. The two nod, remembering their first flight. Toothless launches the three of them into the darkening sky.

They fly to a small island nearby, landing in a clearing in the forest. They dismount before Toothless bounds away into the woods, excited about something that caught his eye.

“Yeah, we’ll just be here.” Hiccup calls out after him, shaking his head. Astrid rolls her eyes.

“What are you hiding, Haddock?” Astrid inquires, trying to peak around Hiccup’s back where he’s trying to keep it from her sight.

“It’s a surprise. So close your eyes. And no peeking!” He insists. She pokes her tongue at him but closes her eyes all the same. He unwraps the present and places the handle into her outreaching hands. Her fingers grip it tightly as Hiccup announces “You can open then now.” 

“Hiccup, it’s beautiful.” Astrid gasps, examining the intricate woodwork and the swiftness of the weapon. Beautiful, strong, and deadly; just like Astrid. She admires it for a few moments as Hiccup admires her. Then she sets the axe down gently before leaping at Hiccup. She wraps her arms around his neck, her lips seeking his out. “Thank you.” She whispers when their lips part for a moment. Then Astrid licks into Hiccup’s mouth, catching Hiccup’s moan. She smirks as their tongues tangle, hands roaming down backs and up sides. Hiccup, with a surge of courage, reaches up to caress Astrid’s breast. Astrid purrs in response, biting at Hiccup’s bottom lip.  
The couple lay themselves down, facing each other as they lay on their sides. Their mouths are still attached, hands sneaking up shirts and pressing to warm skin. After a few minutes of kissing, Astrid becomes impatient. She pushes Hiccup onto his back.

“Don’t have all night, Haddock.” She tells him, straddling his thighs. She busies herself with getting his pants off as he slides off her shirt. Soon enough, the two are naked and laying on an impromptu bed of their clothing. Goosebumps rise on their skin as a chilling breeze brushes by. Astrid crosses her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep herself relatively warm.

“I’ll keep you warm, milady.” Hiccup promises before grabbing Astrid by her waist and flipping them. Astrid ends up on her back with Hiccup hovering over her. His body covers hers, protecting her from the wind. They resume kissing as Hiccup brushes his fingers along her inner thighs. Despite the warmth from Hiccup’s body on top of her, she shivers. He raises an eyebrow at her as he sucks two fingers into his mouth.

Moments later, Astrid feels one finger run along her slit, nudging her clit. She looks up at him with lust in her eyes as he slides his finger inside her warm centre. Her mouth falls open as his finger thrusts in and out slowly. She grabs the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss that’s mostly teeth. His finger crooks, gliding against the spot that made Astrid’s back arch. It isn’t long before his second finger is inside her too. Astrid reaches out and takes Hiccup’s cock in hand. He gasps into her mouth, hips twitching into her hand. Her hand runs up and down his cock, twirling slightly at the head. Hiccup’s motions inside her increase in pace causing her to moan lightly.

Astrid stops stroking Hiccup and eases his fingers out of her. She pushes Hiccup back onto his back and with a wink lowers herself onto his dick. She slowly slides down, inch by inch, until her hips are pressed to his. The two let out a moan in unison. He reaches up for her hips as she adjusts to his length inside of her. He slowly circles her hips making Astrid bite her lip as her eyes rake over him. Yes, he was scrawny in comparison to other Vikings, but she liked his lean body. His years of blacksmithing had led to him acquiring a fair amount of muscle. Usually, his body was hidden under layers of clothing necessary to stay warm in the bitter colds of Berk. Astrid liked their times together like this, admiring his body in full view as he admired hers in return.

Astrid lifted herself a little along his cock before sliding back down, enjoying the feel of every inch inside of her. Hiccup stared up into Astrid’s eyes as she worked herself along his shaft, helping her along with his grip on her hips. Every now and then, his hips would thrust up into her almost subconsciously and nudge that spot inside of her that would make her hips stutter and her mouth let out a moan. Hiccup loved the sounds she made, the soft pants and gasps between her breathy moans. The closer the two got to climax, the louder and more persistent her moans grew. 

Astrid places her hands on Hiccup’s chest to help her thrust back down onto him. Hiccup caresses her breasts in his hands, thumbs brushing over her perky nipples. She whimpers, head thrown back as she rides him.

“Astrid, I’m close.” Hiccup moans, one hand reaching down to rub Astrid’s clit to help her finish with him. Astrid’s back arches, breasts thrust forward and her hips moving feverishly. The two moan out into the night as they reach their climax almost in unison. Astrid’s mouth surges down to meet Hiccup’s as they come down from their high. Hiccup wraps his arms around her, holding her close to his body. She moves so that she lies by his side with her head on his chest.

The two stay like that for a long time before the chill that’s picked up seeps into their bones. The two dress, sneaking kisses in between putting on clothes. They huddle together while waiting for Toothless to return. They only wait for about five minutes before the dragon bounds over to them, knocking Hiccup down and coating him in a generous amount of dragon saliva with his “kiss”.

“Aw, you know that doesn’t wash out.” Hiccup whines as he attempts to wipe the saliva off of himself. Toothless and Astrid both laugh at him. “C’mon, let’s go home, bud.” Hiccup says. Astrid and Hiccup mount Toothless and fly into the night towards Berk. They land near Astrid’s house, landing as quietly as they can.

“Thanks for the present.” Astrid says as she presses a kiss to Hiccup’s cheek. He blushes and waves as she walks into her house. He stares at the closed door for a few moments before Toothless nudges him back into reality. 

“Let me guess: dinner time, bud?” Hiccup asks. Toothless nods enthusiastically. Hiccup laughs before leading Toothless home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: letskissandtellanawfultruth.tumblr.com


End file.
